Year 6: Oh What the Future Holds
by LiquidSanity
Summary: So the rating is a bit harsh.. well Harry, Ron and Hermione are entering their 6th year and things get a little rough ;)
1. Wake up!

*********  
  
Hope you guys enjoy this :) This'll prolly only be good if you read Harry Potter 5, SORRY IF I FORGET THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED IN THE BOOK!!  
  
*********  
  
Outside a humble looking house, the sun rose slowly changing from dark to pale on a new summer day. It was nearing mid-July and out of anyone's view, a boy of nearly 17 awoke earlier than usual to the sound of an owl.  
  
"Hedwig! Shut up and go to sleep, and this time don't leave mouse parts on my floor!" the boy cried as an owl shrieked and flew into his window, a note fastened to its leg. Hedwig hooted loudly to wake the teen up from his groggy state, announcing a letter had arrived.  
  
"Shut up!" the boy whined. "Great now I'm talking to owls, I must be going crazy!"  
  
He finally awoke and looked in the mirror, examining himself of any change since the morning before, which was non-existent. The staring back at him had ruffled flaming red hair and a long face, he was lanky though since he had been playing more quidditch he had become more muscular.  
  
"Ron Weasley, you are a magnificent devil!" he flashed a smiled and it seemed that his grogginess and gone away. "Wow, now I'm talking to myself, I should shut up before mum comes and thinks I'm sick or something!"  
  
He walked over to his window, the floor lit and tinted to the color of the sky, to detach the letter from the hooting owl's leg.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig, here's some pellets," Ron placed a bowl of pellets onto the windowsill so she could help herself and he walked away to sit on his bed and read Harry, his best friend's, letter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How's it going? I can't wait until tomorrow. I've hated much of this summer already, spending it with the Dursleys. Well I'm going to go back to sleep now, sorry if Hedwig wakes you up.  
  
Good night,  
Harry  
  
Ron smiled at the letter, he was ecstatic that his two best friends were coming to stay with him over the rest of the summer and within the next 24 hours, they'd be there. He folded up the letter and crawled back into bed pulling the Chudley Cannons comforter over him and fell back asleep, not noticing the white barn owl flying out his window and away from his house. 


	2. 4 Privet Drive

Next Chapter! ~ sly how I tricked ya huh? :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning and the sun shone bright and happy on a tidy house in the most normal neighborhood possible. In the kitchen of one 4 Privet Drive, a family could be seen eating breakfast.  
  
"Another piece of bacon and an egg to look forward to," an average height boy with untamed black hair stated monotonously, looking down at his measly breakfast.  
  
"You'll be happy that we let you stay and eat!" his uncle Vernon shot at him, his eyes almost slits of black.  
  
"Oh but I said it with the utmost gratuity and thanks," Harry answered sarcastically, taking his fork and eating it before his cousin could.  
  
Harry Potter was, if not the most, then one of the most famous wizards in the history of sorcery. After all, he apparently had defeated the dark lord nearly 17 years ago and had slowed down Voldemort's return, though unsuccessfully stopping it. Recently losing the only person in the world that was remotely close to a parent to him, he didn't seem to think much was important anymore, though his friends were now at the top of his list and he couldn't wait until the next day for his departure.  
  
"Why does Harry get to eat more than me?" Dudley, Harry's overweight, bovine-like cousin whined to his mother.  
  
"He's getting the same amount as you! You're on a strict diet honey. Your wrestling coach demands it!" Aunt Petunia, Harry's spiteful aunt replied to her beloved, though overweight son  
  
Harry nearly choked, remembering that his coach had called the house commenting that he couldn't find a jersey to fit him that wasn't as big as a bed sheet. He had finished his juice and breakfast, though he had to think that it was more than they usually give him, and raced up stairs to his room to pack. Though before he left he saw Dudley fighting against the diet idea again.  
  
"I'm not going to live off of this!" Dudley complained once again and devoured his breakfast grabbing the rest of the bacon from the pan and eating a box of cookies and his father, Vernon's, breakfast right under his nose.  
  
"Now I can't give you anymore food! You've already eaten more than 3,000 calories, I'm sure!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed in failure.  
  
Now Harry had left and shaking his head in shock of his large cousin and his larger appetite. He proceeded to forget about it and start packing, having looking forward to this since he had left King's Cross and the Weasleys.  
  
"I better write to Professor Lupin or they'll come and demolish this place, not that I'd mind," Harry took out some parchment and began. He added where he would be staying and when he'd be leaving. Once finished, he heard his owl, Hedwig just arriving in his window.  
  
"Hello Hedwig! I hope Ron wasn't too cranky when I wrote to him at midnight," he stroked the owl and fed it some pellets. "I hope you can send this to Professor Lupin, Tonks or Mooney." He attached the small piece of parchment to her leg and said, "I promise there won't be much more." And with that the owl flew away, always ready to abide.  
  
Harry turned back to packing. He looked into his trunk to see what was already there. There, he saw shattered pieces of the mirror Sirius had given him. His heart sank and he decided to pack later, lying on his bed and closing his eyes, taking in everything that had happened in the last year. He sighed deeply in regret, guilt and grief. Finally opening his eyes, he pulled back his sleeve revealing thin horizontal and vertical scars around his wrists and arms. He sighed again, running a finger along the horizontal scars, feeling the raised bumps. Harry had wore many long sleeved shirts over the summer, just to hide his habit that seemed to help him stop thinking about Sirius' death.  
  
He got up off the bed and went back to the trunk. Ignoring the mirror, he threw in all his possessions, including robes, cauldrons, parchment and many ink bottles, quills and old spell books. He felt that he was finished packing and decided to walk out to the front of the house, to sit and look at his surroundings along this as normal as could be street.  
  
He walked out and sat on the curb, looking out towards the rest of the houses, all similar and every way. Harry couldn't believe that just one year ago, number four Privet Drive was turned upside down by a dementor attack. He was nearly kicked out of this house and nearly became homeless though he wouldn't exactly call the place a home to him. Nothing was right to him though to the other occupants of this neighborhood, it was just another day.  
  
The day passed by as slow as it possibly could but finally night came and Harry watched the last sunrise for the next year at Privet Drive. Harry crept into bed, saying 'Good night' to Hedwig whom had returned that evening with a letter from Lupin. He could barely stay asleep, but slowly and surely he did awaiting the next day, welcoming it with open arms. 


End file.
